dawns_wingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons are items that can be used as means to threaten, injure or kill your opponents. Dawn's Wings Weapons are used only during battles. They use statistics such as Damage (Determines how powerful your weapon is), accuracy (how often your weapon hits), stability (how much accuracy per shot is lost) and magazine (how many shots you can take before needing to reload). Weapon type Every weapon type is tied to a character, meaning only certain characters can use certain weapons, for example only Mich is able to use LMGs. Every character has an access to a primary and secondary weapon. Melee weapons are purely cosmetical and do not affect statistics in any form. The weapon distribution is as follows: *Mafia - SMGs, Revolvers *Mich - LMGs, Pistols *Hollywood - SMGs, Revolvers *Yanush bros - Energy Lance, Energy Shotgun *Sapphire - Charge Rifles, Pistols *Diego - DMRs, Pistols *Ryan - Sniper Rifles, Pistols *Bushman - Shotguns, Explosive weapons *Angel - BIO weapons, Pistols *Cukier - CQB Rifles, Pistols *Winston - Hi-Tec Rifles, Pistols Obtaining Weapons can be bought at Starlight shops in major cities or rarely found in Treasure Chests during missions. Zomvolk Weapons can be used at any time, but drawing a gun in populated areas might cause the local police to become hostile.They are divided between melee weapons and firearms. Obtaining Weapons can be found during missions or bought at stores for money. Mission weapons disappear upon death if they have been equipped, while bought weapons are available at any time. Weight Each weapon equipped on the player slows them down. Equipped weapons can be quickly selected by hitting its required key (1-6). You can unequip a weapon by putting it into your inventory (C key -> Inventory -> Store current weapon), which will make you unable to use it until you re-equip it, but will no longer slow you down. Maximum amount of equipped weapons can be increased by investing into Perks or upgrading your inventory. Every weapon wielded by the player has a mobility restriction and will further slow the player down while in their hands. The debuff will increase while scoped in. The mobility can be improved by applying certain Weapon Modifications. Weapon classes Unlike previous times, weapons are no longer locked to certain characters and can be used freely by anyone. Ranged weapons are divided between Military, Energy and Old-world classes. Subclasses *Military weapons are superior in terms of statistics, but lack customizability of old-world firearms and are uncommon. *Energy weapons are powerful and highly customizable, but all share the same ammo pool and are fairly rare. *Old-world weapons are the weakest, but have the most customization options and are very common. *Explosive weapons consist of grenades and rocket launchers. Sporting the biggest raw damage output, rocket launchers are rare and cannot be modified while grenades are removed upon use for various effects. *Support weapons are used for either healing or debuffing your enemy. Weapon types Weapons use the following types: *Pistol *Revolver *SMG *Rifle *Shotgun *LMG *Long Rifle *Explosive *Support Category:Weapons Category:Dawn's Wings Category:Dawn's Wings - Discord Category:Dawn's Wings - Zomvolk Category:Mechanics